Deep within Lies the Truth
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: written by HAP What if Inuyasha couldn't tell a lie? Kagome's about to find out.
1. Chapter One

Deep Within Lies the Truth  
Chapter one: _Tainted Ramen  
_

* * *

Inuyasha huffed as he marched towards Kaede's village, after about five sittings from Kagome he'd just laid there, thinking (Mostly about her). And how pretty she is, but that's beside the point, he was still mad at her.  
  
The pleasant smell of ramen filled the air and his sour mood was soon replaced with a longing feeling for the delicious noodles and vegetables. Maybe Kagome made beef flavored this time? That would be nice!  
  
Picking up his pace he made his way to the bamboo mat hanging in the doorway and flung it aside. He let a small smile grace his lips at seeing Kagome, before scowling at her and her stupidity.  
  
Kagome and Kaede looked up from their position around the fire pit. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had left to go investigate a shard rumor a few miles to the north, and Shippou was in the other room sleeping peacefully near the stove.  
  
Kagome glared at him before flinging her nose up in the air and munching on her ramen as if it were nothing but dirt. Inuyasha growled and sat across the fire pit from her. He did _not_ want to listen to the bitch lecture him today, especially since the warm smell of freshly cooked ramen was saturating the air. He felt his stomach grumble for food and he glared at Kagome. "Hey, Bitch, where's mine?"  
  
Kagome glared at him with a cold and collected look, "Hm? Oh I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"  
  
"Hell yeah, are you deaf, you're the only one in here, I'm looking right at you," he snarled as Kagome turned away, chewing on her ramen thoughtfully.  
  
Finally, she turned to him with a glare that would kill a lesser demon, "Kaede's cooking it, now leave me alone."  
  
Inuyasha's growl reached her ears, but she fought the urge not to flinch at the dangerously low volume of the noise and instead turned around with her back to him. If he was going to be a stubborn bastard, why couldn't she?  
  
Before Inuyasha had stormed into her hut, Kaede had listened to Kagome's rants about how impossible Inu hanyou and had offered to cook the ramen for Kagome. Kagome, rather tired because she had been dragged into Feudal Japan at five in the morning, nodded and sat, so what if she was having ramen for breakfast, Kaede-Bachan was making it for her.  
  
Kaede scanned the herbs on her selves, some dried, so drying, and others floating around in a clear liquid that wasn't water. Herbs of different sizes, shape, and colors. Kaede made a 'tsk'ing noise in the back of her throat as she choose three herbs and mashed them together, adding them to Inuyasha's ramen. Smiling a knowing smile, Kaede grabbed the futuristic cup of food and left her corner, glancing at Inuyasha and Kagome to see if they'd noticed. Luckily, both their backs were to her.  
  
"Here you be, Inuyasha," Kaede said as she placed the ramen in the hanyou's hands. He nodded his thanks and began gobbling down the food. Kaede had to hide her wicked smile.  
  
If all went well, Inuyasha would be her first test subject for her truth potion.  
  
Kaede cackled and the two young residents turned their attention away from their ramen and stared at Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha, who had by now eaten all the ramen raised an eyebrow, "Are you ok, Baba?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I be fine thank ye for ye concern," Kaede said as she awaited a snappy remark from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be battling with himself, his mouth opening before closing again, his claws flexed and then unflexed. His eyes flashing dangerously one moment before filling with concern the next.  
  
Finally, he choked out, his voice strained, "It's nothing."  
  
Kagome watched the internal struggle within Inuyasha and wondered why he was acting so weird. He closed his eyes, as if in deep thought before snapping them open and staring at her. Kagome sighed; Inuyasha was going to snap at her now, terrific.  
  
But instead Inuyasha sighed deeply and looked at Kagome calmly, "Is something troubling you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stared in utter and complete shock at Inuyasha, who looked at her innocently enough, his eyes reflecting deep concern for her, instead of the usual annoyance.  
  
Kagome shook her head stupidly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed again and looked at her before standing up and leaving.  
  
Kagome watched him go sadly, wondering what on earth had possessed Inu- yasha to do what he just did. Why hadn't he snapped at her like he always did? Was he sick?  
  
Kagome decided she wanted to find out and stood up to follow Inuyasha. Gathering her courage she left Kaede's hut in search of the hanyou who held her heart.  
  
Picking her way around village people, Kagome searched for a trace of red. Her eyes scanned the horizon, searching for that flash of silver, or the sound of the hanyou snarling at an offending demon. But the world was silent, except for the footsteps of the villagers; it was early in the morning, after all.  
  
Totally forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at Inuyasha, Kagome walked towards the forest named after him, knowing he'd at least be there. She paused again, what if he was going to see Kikyo?  
  
She fought that idea to the back of her head as she bravely moved her feet towards the god tree, the one place she knew the hanyou rested when he wanted to be alone, which was usually always.  
  
Glancing up into the branches thick leaves, she searched for the red and silver that was Inuyasha. She sighed when she caught a sign of red dangling in the corner of loose twig.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "I know you're up there, please, come down?"  
  
"Why?" came Inuyasha's answer.  
  
"Because I want to talk to you," Kagome got no answer, "am I annoying you?"  
  
"No," came his reply, distant and a slight twinge of embarrassment intertwined within his soft voice.  
  
"Then why don't you want to talk to me?" Kagome called up to him, hating the distance between them.  
  
"Because I'm embarrassed," Inuyasha said, jumping down from the tree, and sure enough, a slight pink tint stained his features as he stared at the ground.  
  
Kagome watched as the hanyou gracefully landed in front of her, his eyes down cast as he turned away in embarrassment, '_so he really was!'_  
  
Kagome smiled softly, "you don't have to be embarrassed, Inuyasha."  
  
"I know that, but," Inuyasha glanced at her, "I can't fight my feelings, though I try to."  
  
Kagome was slightly thrown aside by his remark, it had been a long time since Inuyasha had been open with her, and it wasn't even to this extent, he was being so, honest! So honest it was weird, so unlike him.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood in an uncomfortable silence for some time until Inuyasha cleared his throat and Kagome looked up at him. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked staring into his deep golden eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "for waking you up so early."  
  
Kagome blinked, then smiled, "it's ok Inuyasha, I really don't mind, I mean, I was staying later than I was supposed to and-"  
  
"No, Kagome, I should have woken you up, I know how you like to sleep until the sun is completely showing," Inuyasha whispered, his ears dropping in sadness, "I just really missed you."  
  
"You did?" Kagome asked amazed by Inuyasha confession.  
  
"Yes, I always miss you when you're gone," Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek gingerly, as if afraid she'd slap him for adding the slight contact. Kagome felt herself smile brightly, touched by Inuyasha's apology.  
  
For a jerk, he could always find the right things to say sometimes.  
  
Inuyasha gently put his other hand on her other cheek and tipped her head up towards his, his golden orbs transfixed on her blue ones, "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome felt her heart stop at the look in his eyes, so open, so caring. She saw things in there she'd only seen when he was confessing something very deep to her, something that he had to fight all his pride to let her know.  
  
It was these kinds of moments that Kagome truly treasured.  
  
It was times like these she understood why she loved Inuyasha so much.  
  
That's why she nearly died and went to heaven when she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes shot open like someone had poured cold water over her head and stared in shock as the hanyou kissed her softly. He didn't do anything drastic, but there was definitely emotion behind the kiss, and his eyes were shut leisurely as he bathed himself in her sweet scent.  
  
The rest of him was tense though, as if he was afraid she'd pull back and sit him. Kagome felt her eyes drifting shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Peering at Inuyasha's face, she noticed how al the wrinkles of worry had seemed erased and he looked like an innocent child. _'Deep down, he's just a shy, lonely boy.._.'She thought sadly.  
  
Realizing it was rude to stare at people, especially when you're kissing someone, Kagome slammed her eyes shut and allowed herself to be carried away to the land of pure bliss. She felt her heart nearly explode when Inuyasha parted her lips with his tongue, tracing her teeth hesitantly until she opened her mouth all the way.  
  
She felt a whole new sense of nirvana as Inuyasha's grip on her waist became apparent and the clawed fingers traced soft designs along her skin playfully, but sending trembles down her spine anyway.  
  
She tightened her grip around his neck, pushing his lips to hers, hungry to taste more of him, to feel more of him, to be with him.  
  
To her delight, Inuyasha hastily responded to her silent pleas and began to caress her tongue with his own, running his own up and down over hers, causing her to moan loudly against his mouth, which in turn, made him feel like grinning.  
  
Finally, when Kagome's lungs felt like they would collapse, Inuyasha sadly pulled away from Kagome's puffy red lips, swollen from his intense kiss.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped out, breathless but still craving for more of him. Still wanting more of him.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and ran his fingers though his hair, leaning close to her ear; he whispered his hot breath into it, making her quiver, yet again, "Wow."  
  
"Wow," Kagome agreed, her eyes widened by the fact Inuyasha was having that affect on her. His eyes were soft and caring as he continued to run his fingers through her thick black tresses.  
  
Kagome looked up at him before placing her hands on his shoulders and, standing on her tip-toes, kissed him again, though this one was innocent and sweet compared to their first kiss shared together.  
  
Kagome felt her knees give way from lack of oxygen as she collapsed to the ground; already knowing Inuyasha would be there to support her, and make sure she didn't hurt herself.  
  
Sure enough, Inuyasha sat, cross-legged at the base of the God tree, placing Kagome lightly in his lap and folding his arms around her waist protectively as she leaned back into his strong chest, fully confident that he would protect her.  
  
Inuyasha placed his head on her shoulder, his breathing hitting her neck, his hot breath causing her face to heat up with emotion and want. Snuggling as far into Inuyasha as physically possible, Kagome still craved to be closer, to be part of him.  
  
And Inuyasha was thinking the same thing about her.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence, just enjoying one another's company, and partly because they were both to lazy to get up anyway. Kagome sighed happily and leaned into Inuyasha's chiseled chest, which, surprisingly, was still comfortable and soft, despite the amount of muscles that rippled beneath his skin.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?" Inuyasha asked from his position on her shoulder, his eyes closed as he savored the smell of lavender with the hint of sakura, and of course, the sweet smell that made Kagome's scent unique.  
  
"What do you think about me?" Kagome whispered, her head cocked to the side so Inuyasha could see her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and slowly turned Kagome around so that he was facing her.  
  
Leaning forward he swept his lips against her rosy ones and pulled back, staring at her with such an intense look, Kagome was sure he was looking right past her and into her soul.  
  
"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Inuyasha began, searching his mind for the perfect way to tell Kagome. "You're so smart, you can think under pressure, which is good. You're strong and brave, you never back down, and don't give up. You're caring; you worry for me even when I'm being a cold-hearted bastard. You're stubborn, like me, which makes our arguments all the more fun."  
  
Kagome smiled shyly, a blush gracing her cheeks as she suddenly found the grass extremely interesting.  
  
"You have a beautiful scent, whenever I smell it I can feel my spirits rising. You're so full of life; you can light up anyone's day. You're smile is breathtaking, I can't stand you frowning. You're laugh makes me feel like I don't have a care in the world. You're eyes. Oh you're eyes." He paused to stare into her eyes, "You're eyes are so beautiful, its scary."  
  
Kagome felt herself blushing, but Inuyasha was yet to stop, "You cried over me, you...cared for me when I tried to push you away. But most of all, you trusted me. Even when we first met, you knew that I could kill you with one swipe of my claws, but you released me anyway, you put trust into a total stranger, something that'd never happened to me, not even Kikyo trusted me with such an intensity."  
  
To say that Kagome wasn't blown away by that answer was like saying Miroku was gay and he'd been having a secret love affair with Shippou.  
  
She stared in shock, her eyes the size of saucers as she looked at her hanyou. Never in her life has she ever guessed Inuyasha would answer with that strength, that passion.  
  
But he wasn't done. "Kagome, you're perfect, there's nothing about you I don't like, I even like your faults, I love your flaws, though their barely flaws, they're what make you, well, you. I like every part of you."  
  
He traced her jaw line with a clawed finger, "And I completely, totally, no doubt in my mind, am absolutely, whole-heartedly, out of my mind, head over heels." He paused again to stare at her before cracking a smile, "In love with you."  
  
Kagome gasped loudly, her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind as he leaned over and kissed her on the nose.  
  
Whatever had happened to Inuyasha, Kagome didn't mind.  
  
"Now," he said grinning, "What do you think about me, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sat in his lap, staring at him for a while. _'How am I supposed to tell him after all of that? That was...amazing! He's never been this open with me.'  
_  
Inuyasha grinned and kissed her lips playfully, Kagome blushed and kissed back before taking a deep breath and looked at her hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said hesitantly. Staring at him, there were so many things that she loved about her hanyou, so many things, if she were to list them all, she'd be there for a long time but she was sure that Inuyasha hadn't told her everything either.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes saddened slightly, "Do I displease you, Kagome?"  
  
"It's not that," Kagome whispered, tracing her fingers shyly around his jaw line, "I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in understanding and sat in a comfortable silence. 


	2. Chapter Two

Deep Within Lies the truth  
Chapter two: _We're made of Stars  
  
_

* * *

For the first time in Kagome's life, Inuyasha was the first one to fall asleep. His grip loosened on her waist and his breathing became deep and even as his eye closed. His ears twitched lightly, picking up the soft sounds of the forest as his hands slipped off Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled and stood up softly, not wanting to wake him up and walked towards the village. He'd be fine where he was, and he just looked too cute to wake up, anyway.  
  
She turned slightly and blew a kiss at her sleeping hanyou before walking the path to the village, humming a tune she didn't even know. She felt lighter than air, lighter than the lightest air imaginable, she felt like she was floating, like her life was perfect.  
  
Birds sang happily in the trees around her, as if they too understood her mood and were singing just for her. The sun was high and the no clouds plagued the Feudal Era's sky. She jumped over a log in the middle of the road with the grace of a demon and continued her humming, the bids adding a soft melody in the background.  
  
Entering the hut she was bombarded by a little kitsune. She hugged the child softly before setting him down and patting his head, "Hello, Shippou!"  
  
Shippou smiled, "Hi Kagome!" Shippou paused and sniffed Kagome, "Why is Inuyasha all over you?"  
  
Kagome blushed softly and giggled, "It's nothing important, Shippou-Chan."  
  
Shippou pouted, sighed and nodded before perking up again, "Can I have some chocolate?"  
  
Kagome laughed and dug around in her pack, moving around endless contents as she searched for the treat Shippou had requested. Pulling out the sweet she gave Shippou a look and giggled. "What do you say, Shippou-Chan?"  
  
Shippou sulked and Kagome waved the chocolate in his face, making noises of approval as she examined the wrapper of the sweet, almost like she was the one going to eat it.  
  
Finally Shippou had to give into temptation, "May I _please_ have the chocolate, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Oh course Shippou-Chan."  
  
She tossed the chocolate to him and turned to leave, "I'll be going now."  
  
"Were are you going, Kagome-Chan?" Shippou asked, blinking up at Kagome.  
  
"I just want to go for a walk," Kagome waved, "I'll be back later, enjoy the chocolate Shippou-Chan!"  
  
"Bye Kagome!"

* * *

Inuyasha awoke suddenly and reached out for Kagome only to discover she was gone. Snapping open his eyes he searched around blindly for her. She was nowhere, panicking he smelt the air for her scent, it was heading towards the village.  
  
Standing up and running for all he was worth he tripped over a log in the middle of the path, causing birds to fly away in fright. Growling he picked up the log and tossed it aside like it was a twig and continued his search for his future mate.  
  
Jumping over the trees he descended and landed perfectly in front of the hut, taking a huge intake of breath, Kagome's sweet scent lingered in the air and he ran after it.  
  
Kagome was walking a little ways down the road and was soon scooped up into someone's clawed arms, she let out an _'eep'_ of surprise as she was launched into the air and over the tree lines, like those carnival rides that bring you to the top of the tower then release you to go freefalling.  
  
She felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as Inuyasha touched down; she turned around to look at him, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Don't do that ever again!" Inuyasha snapped, his eyes pained, "I didn't know where you went, I was worried."  
  
Kagome smiled softly, when she'd heard his snapping at her, she was afraid that he'd converted back to his old self, but she could tell that normally Inuyasha wouldn't have said that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, you were so cute sleeping like that, though," Kagome giggled and tweaked his ear.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened and he sighed, leaning into her touch, "Yeah whatever."  
  
Kagome giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as he set her down, hugging her to him. Villagers passing by chuckled about young love before continuing on their way.  
  
Kagome seemed oblivious to what the villagers were saying, but Inuyasha heard it bright as day and was blushing at the thought. He was still a little shaken at the possibility that Kagome had jumped down the well or something without his consent.  
  
He hugged her tighter to him and kissed the top of her head before nuzzling his head to hers, "Never do that again?"  
  
Kagome shivered at the nuzzling and nodded, "I promise."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Good."  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome to the god tree a few hours later, after they'd eaten in the hut and Inuyasha had more ramen prepared by Kaede. He held Kagome gingerly in a bridal-style hold and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He smiled softly down at her whom she readily returned with her own sweet smile that sent his heart melting.  
  
Sitting at the base of the god tree, they stared off into space. The tree was in a clearing after all, and the soft grass growing around it swayed in the evening breeze. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha waved a piece in front of her face, tickling her nose with it.  
  
She leaned into his warm chest and he leaned into the god tree. Her hands fiddled with three strands of grass, tying them into a small braid only big enough to fit around a wrist. Turning in his hold around her, Kagome took his right hand and tied the grass bracelet to him. He blinked in confusion as he looked at the bracelet.  
  
He smiled gently as Kagome intertwined her fingers with him, his thumb lightly brushing over the smooth skin of her hand. Her hand was so tiny. Smooth, and delicate compared to his large and rough hands.  
  
Kagome seemed to notice as well because she brought her other hand and closed his in-between her own. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder, staring at her profile. She examined his hand for a while before releasing it rather reluctantly and sighed.  
  
Standing up, Kagome dusted off bits of grass off her skirt and turned to look at Inuyasha. She gasped as he knocked her legs out from underneath her and she fell onto the ground staring up at him.  
  
He sighed and rested his head on her stomach, "Where you going?"  
  
"Well, it was getting late, I wanted to go back to the hut," Kagome said, her voice quivering from his closeness.  
  
"Stay out here with me," he whispered, as he nuzzled her chest with the side of his head, making Kagome gasp and quiver at the sensations. He looked up at her with seemingly innocent eyes and she smiled, sitting up against the tree and allowing Inuyasha to lean his head into her lap.  
  
She stared up at the sky and watched as one by one the stars of the night appeared, forming constellations that were so hard to make out with all the stars she normally would never see.  
  
Inuyasha looked up as well, watching the stars with little interest. Kagome, however, had always been fascinated with space and her eyes widened in wonder.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, loving the way the stars reflected in her eyes, causing them to look rounder and more innocent than ever before. He loved Kagome's innocence; it was so sweet, especially at times like these.  
  
"Aren't they amazing?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha gazed at the stars again, surrounding the crescent moon, making the whole sky light up, "I don't know..."  
  
"We barely never see this many in my time," she whispered in awe.  
  
"What's so great about the fireflies in the sky?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely confused as Kagome giggled at his naïveté of the things around him.  
  
"They aren't fireflies, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, leaning down and kissing his nose playfully as he growled weakly, "They're stars."  
  
"Stars?" Inuyasha looked up at her again, still loving the stars reflecting in her blue pools, "Like those weird five pointed things on that one shirt you wore once?"  
  
"Well, no, those are called stars, too. A long time ago, people thought that's what they looked like, but then they discovered that the stars are like the sun."  
  
"The sun?" Inuyasha asked, his ears twitching curiously.  
  
"Yes, the sun is really a star."  
  
"So...the stars are suns and the sun is a star?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome had to resist the urge to giggle at his confused face, one eyebrow raised and his ears turned towards her, perked up to full alert.  
  
"No, silly." Kagome paused, realizing how much she was confusing the hanyou. "The sun and stars are the same. They're big balls of gas and fire burning billions and billions of light-years away."  
  
"Light years?" Inuyasha asked, this whole lecture on stars confusing him.  
  
"How far light can travel in one year, Inu-Chan. Light can travel really fast. Remember my flashlight?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well, if I were to shine that light all the way around the world without it being intercepted, it would take fourteen seconds to get back to me."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wide with curiosity and Kagome chuckled again. "How big is the world Kagome?"  
  
Kagome kissed his forehead and then his nose again, his eyes closed in contentment as Kagome thought about his question. "It's a lot bigger than here, Inu-Chan, its over one hundred times bigger."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wider now.  
  
"And it only takes fourteen of these seconds," Inuyasha blinked, "For it to go around the world?"  
  
"Fourteen seconds is this long. From now," Kagome said and then fell silent for fourteen seconds, "To now."  
  
"Wow," Inuyasha said amazed. "Light can go really fast, faster than me!"  
  
Kagome tweaked his ears, "faster than you, Inu-Chan."  
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze to the stars again, "So what I'm looking at now, is what the stars looked like billions of years ago?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome smiled at his cuteness, it was so cute when he was curious about something, his eyes grew wider with childishness almost, and his ears perked up, making them look bigger and his voice was always so soft, quiet and whispery, a startling change to how he normally spoke.  
  
"That's weird," Inuyasha decided and he shifted in her lap to get a better view of Kagome, "Isn't weird?"  
  
"Yes, but you know what's even weirder?" Inuyasha shook his head; not thinking anything could be weirder than looking back in history.  
  
"The stars are made of nuclear fusion, that means they combined to become one-"  
  
"Like Naraku?"  
  
"In a way," Kagome said, "so all these different substances are part of the star right?" Inuyasha nodded though he still seemed a little confused. "There's carbon, helium, hydrogen in some, and others different substances in some cases there's sodium and calcium and mercury."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Half of those things are inside us," she placed a hand on his heart, "what's inside us is what's inside the star, without stars and their nuclear fusion, we wouldn't exist."  
  
Kagome looked at the sky gazing at the stars, "When stars explode a lot of space junk goes into space, the place that's outside the earth, beyond the sky," she said saying it in a way he'd understand. "The dust of the stars goes everywhere in the universe, and forms life.  
  
"So in the end, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in fascination, "we're all stardust."  
  
"So, we're made up of the stuff the stars are?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "We're part of the old dead stars."  
  
Inuyasha gazed at the sky and the two sat in silence contemplating the newly processed information.  
  
"What's that star, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked pointing to a red star.  
  
Kagome looked were he was pointing, and smiled, "That's a planet, Inu- yasha, not a star."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes made a lovely saucer impression, "There are other realms then this one?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "Of course silly! They're not realms, they're planets. That one there is Mars. Its ground is all red, so that's why it looks red, the light from the sun reflects off it so we can see it."  
  
"But the sun went away, Kagome."  
  
"No, silly, the sun's still out, just we're pointed away from it, we'll be near the sun again in about six hours or so, when the sun rises."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha paused to think about this before pointing again, "What's that?"  
  
"That's the North star, it points north so if we're ever separated, we can find our way home," Kagome said.  
  
"Find my way home..."  
  
Kagome realized what she'd just said, Inuyasha lived in trees, and he really didn't have a home.  
  
"I'll have a home someday," Inuyasha said softly, "And I'm hoping you'll share it with me?"  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise, and squealed in delight before hugging her hanyou's head to her chest, "Oh course, Inu-Chan, I'll share a home with you, always."  
  
"I'll have the house near the god tree and the bone eater's well, that way you can visit your family," Inuyasha said, getting excited and Kagome's heart warmed.  
  
She felt warm tears in the corners of her eyes. Inuyasha was-more or less- asking her to marry him, and it warmed her to her core, made her want to leap for joy, wanted her to be part of him, closer to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you know any constellations?" she whispered, changing the subject back to the stars.  
  
"Constant what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, silly, constellations, shapes in the sky?"  
  
"Like the drinking spoon?" Inuyasha asked and pointed the big dipper.  
  
"Yeah, like the drinking spoon," Kagome giggled at his child-like demeanor. It was just too cute, so unlike the Inuyasha she knew. She wondered what happened to him to make him so open with her, so sweet, so cute, so non-Inuyasha like. She missed the old Inuyasha, but didn't mind the new one; she'd always love Inuyasha, no matter who much he changed, appearance wise or personality wise.  
  
She'd love him all the same.  
  
She wondered if he knew that. 


	3. Chapter Three

Deep within lies the truth  
Chapter three: _When life gives you lemons_

* * *

"Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?" Kagome asked, her eyelids drooping as she ran her fingers though Inuyasha's silky silver locks. The silkiness of his hair slipped and slid along her palm as she continued to stroke his hair, releasing it from tangles and massaging Inuyasha's head, flicking his ears every now and then, making him purr.  
  
"How many different realms...I mean planets are there?" Inuyasha asked peering up at Kagome, but still leaning into her warm hands that were rubbing his scalp tenderly.  
  
"Nine counting this one," Kagome loved how curious her hanyou was about the world outside of this one. "Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto."  
  
Inuyasha sat up slowly and turned to face her, "Do we live on Earth?"  
  
"Yes, we do," Kagome patted his head like a dog, "Good boy."  
  
"Hey, don't treat me like a dog," Inuyasha growled playfully as he smirked slightly. Kagome smiled back at him and rubbed his ear, causing a pleasured growl to come from deep within his throat, vibrating.  
  
Kagome giggled again when his growl became a purr. "Inuyasha, thank you."  
  
Inuyasha cracked open an eye when she stopped her ear treatment, "What for?"  
  
"For listening to me," Kagome said, her eyes holding great appreciation for the hanyou, "You're the only one who listens to me jabber on about things."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her softly, his golden molten orbs shinning with delight, "Who said anything about listening?"  
  
"Oh you!" Kagome mocked anger as she lightly flicked his nose, causing it to twitch and him snort. She giggled and flicked it again. She was about to a third time when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and examined it, running small kisses on the palm and her fingers.  
  
Kagome blushed as Inuyasha began to kiss her lips tenderly.  
  
Kagome stood up and with her went Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked in confusion as Kagome turned away. There had been one thought plaguing her mind all day.  
  
"Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked at her silently urging her to explain why she'd stopped him, "what about Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha made a little strangled sound in the back of his throat and his left ear twitched at the mention of the dead priestess's name. Kagome took that as the wrong sign and crossed her arms, glaring at him angrily.  
  
Inuyasha, however, seemed unfazed by her glares as he stepped forward and put his hand on the god tree. Running his hand along the bark he allowed a small smile to grace his lips.  
  
Kagome watched him in mild interest as he continued to rest his hand on the tree. Turning to her he still had the small smile on his lips, "So much has happened here, Kagome."  
  
"Don't change the…"  
  
"It's where Kikyo pinned me to the tree," Kagome felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, "But, it's also where you released me. And where I got to kiss you for the first time. Its where I plan to ask you to be my mate."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, startled by this statement.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, his hands rising to hold both cheeks and make eye contact with her. He pressed her back against the god tree and stared determinedly into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"I lost Kikyo's love, the day she shot an arrow through my heart," Inuyasha whispered so only she could hear. "She walks the world as only a shadow, Kagome. And she's nothing like the Kikyo I used to know. I want to help her, Kagome, I want to appease her soul and put her to rest."  
  
Kagome stayed silent, though her eyes were turning warmer and warmer by the minute.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'll go to hell with her. I couldn't bear to leave you alone like that, without me, without you…my soul would die as well. Kagome, you make me feel so different whenever I'm around you, something much different then Kikyo."  
  
"Why do you compare me to her?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I'm not comparing, Kagome, there's nothing to compare," Inuyasha said, his eyes flickering with annoyance and anger, "you are Kagome! She was Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome's eyes softened.  
  
He kissed her fiercely then. It was quickly over before it even got started, but Kagome could felt he anger radiating from the kiss, Inuyasha was trying sooth his frustration.  
  
He pulled away and he looked into her eyes, his eyebrows turned downward in an annoyed expression, "I love you, Kagome." His face inches from hers, his hot breath against her lips.  
  
Kagome stared in shock as he leaned down again and kissed her before she could respond. His mouth opened and allowed her to inject her tongue into his mouth, which he sucked on softly and nibbled at it, his own tongue battling it.  
  
He nibbled softly at her bottom lip and then thrust his own tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She panted softly as she tried to ignore the burning sensation running through her, or the growing wetness between her legs.  
  
Pulling away for breath. Inuyasha trailed his tongue from the corner of her lips and across her cheek before nipping at her ear. She giggled as she gasped for breath, her mouth opening in pleasure as he started to kiss, nip, and lick at her neck. She closed her eyes, relishing the sensation of Inuyasha's lips and tongue on her neck. A blush creeping over her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes cracked open for a moment, it flickering with male dominance as he drew near her collarbone. Nipping at it he took a clawed finger and quickly cut her shirt from the front.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as she discovered that Inuyasha had ruined her uniform by slicing it. She growled deeply, but it was soon replaced by a purr of pleasure as he gently cupped her breasts, his tongue running along the exposed area not covered by her bra.  
  
Subconsciously, her legs spread wider and wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as he slowly sat her down on the ground, leaning forward and kissing her firmly on the lips again, his hands bracing the ground so as not to add too much wait to her. Her hands crept around his neck and held his head to hers as they lavished in their ardent kiss.  
  
She felt the growing wetness below her and she enjoyed the feeling of Inuyasha's lips on hers.  
  
He pulled away, however, earning a whimper from Kagome, who missed the close contact.  
  
His eyes were glazed over as he looked at her softly, his smile curved upward and he kissed her forehead. "Kagome, I love you, and I want to be inside you." Inuyasha mentally smirked at her surprised intake of breath; she had doubts about his feelings? Stupid girl. "Will you allow me to be?"  
  
Kagome's revelation melted away and turned to a feeling of pure need and want. Her arousal causing her thoughts to blur she didn't even think of the consequences, in her mind, there were none. He loved her and she loved him.  
  
She nodded her head firmly **_((1,777 words have been edited from this story due to the sexual content. In order to view this full story, go to adultfanfiction dot net and find the penname HAP))_**  
  
Inuyasha pulled out of her and cradled her to his chest, her eyes were shut and her breathing was even, showing that she'd fallen asleep, he'd forgotten the human stamina, knowing that demons could go more than once, but usually humans, especially females were usually up for one time the first time.  
  
Slipping back on his hakama and inner haori, he wrapped his fire rat haori around her for temporary support in the clothing department.  
  
He rocked her softly to her, his head resting on top of hers, he held his beauty, his life, and his love in his arms, and he loved it, and would trade her for nothing else in this world or her world, or any other world.  
  
She cracked open one eye and reached up a shaking hand to rub his ear, proving that she had not completely fallen asleep, "You know I love you right?"  
  
"Yes, but its always nice to hear it again," Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her rosy pink lips, "now rest, you need your sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and the two allowed sleep to over take them. 


	4. Chapter Four

Deep within lies the truth  
Chapter four: _I'll never lie  
  
_

* * *

His eyes snapped open. He looked around nervously, noticing that he was at the base of the god tree? His mind was fuzzy with mental pictures all a blur, the only clear thing he could remember correctly was stomping into Kaede's hut and eating the ramen she'd given him.  
  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he felt somewhat sore, like he'd been supporting his weight all night long, and also noticed that his legs were having that weird numb feeling when you're foot falls asleep. He blinked as he stretched his arms over his head and immediately noticed that more weight was being added to his legs.  
  
He looked down and paled to a ghostly white. Kagome snuggled up against his chest, his fire rat haori wrapped snuggly around her in a makeshift shirt. He stared openly at her, his jaw dropped. Sniffing her he paled even more. His smell was all over her, and…  
  
Inside her.  
  
He cursed himself as the memories of their lovemaking came back to him slowly and agonizing, as if he were witnessing it from another point of view. He saw himself on top her, and her sweaty intoxicating body beneath him, thrashing from side to side while she screamed and moaned his name.  
  
He blushed at the intimacy the two shared. What the hell had he been thinking? Standing up her glared down at her, nudging Kagome with his foot he snarled, "Get up."  
  
Kagome moaned as she awakened from her dream. The dream had been soft and sweet, a pure fluffy moment between her and Inuyasha, a gentle nudging was soon acknowledged as her dream slowly slipped away to darkness and the morning's sun peaked through the heavy branches of the god tree.  
  
She yawned, stretched and looked up to see Inuyasha glaring down at her. She gulped suddenly; she _did_ _not_ like the look he was giving her. He was in a classic Inuyasha position. His arms crossed on his chest, his legs pressed together making his hakama crinkle slightly, his eyebrows turned downwards in a classic annoyed expression. His eyes were flashing, and his mouth was turned downward in a rough and intimidating scowl. His hair was slightly messy and his face was smeared with something that did not come from the ground. She unconsciously wrapped the haori around her middle, hiding everything from his deep glare.  
  
Kagome stood up slowly, her eyes glazed over in confusion as she looked at Inuyasha, who was glaring at her with his hard eyes. She continued to look at him, interlocking her fingers together and clasping her palms, placing them firmly in front of her. She couldn't keep looking at him; turning away she looked at the ground they'd both been previously making love on not so long ago. The grass was bent down, leaving an indent of where their two bodies had resided. She felt tears prickling the sides of her eyes, Inuyasha regretted, didn't he?  
  
"What the hell happened Kagome?" Inuyasha's growl penetrated the awkward silence, but only succeed in making it even more uncomfortable. She fidgeted slightly, adding her weight on one foot and then switching to the next one. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she cleared her throat a few times, still not making eye contact with him. "God damn it, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up at him then, but his icy glare only made her blood run cold, made her heart feel dead. He snarled slightly and punched the god tree, causing it to shake and make little leaves fall from its large limbs, they fell around her like snow on a winter day, but she didn't have time to ogle at its beauty, she was locked in Inuyasha's glare.  
  
"Inuyasha," she finally whispered, her voice cracking with grief, and still slightly hoarse from screaming his name. "Inuyasha..."  
  
"God damn it bitch," that stung, that hurt her more than she liked to admit. He turned away from her staring at the ground, "Just pretend it never happened."  
  
He walked away then, leaving her alone, clutching his haori and watching him walk away without a second glance, walk away from her love, walk away from what they'd done together.  
  
Did he hate her that much?  
  
Did he use her?  
  
Breaking down at last, Kagome allowed the tears to fall freely as she collapsed to her knees and held her face in her hands, cursing the gods for being so cruel to her. She'd given her first time to a man who didn't want her in that way. If he didn't want her like that, why'd he have to steal her virginity, and her heart?  
  
Inuyasha stormed into the forest. What had he done? _What had he done_? He banged his head against the tree for his own stupidity, why? Why? _Why damn it_?  
  
He growled deep within his throat. He collapsed to the ground and looked at the sky, his dark glare challenging the sun to shine in his eyes.  
  
He heard someone walking in the thicket, he already knew who it was, it wasn't hard to mistake that wonderfully beautiful scent that now had him mixed in with it, his musty pine scent only a small indention to her original scent. He stood up quickly and watched as Kagome emerged from a bush.  
  
She looked depressed, her eyes dead and watery, showing that she'd recently cried. Her cheeks were a deep red and had dried tear trails on them and her bottom lip was quivering. Damn it, he hated it when she looked like this, when she was sad. But this, by far, nearly ripped him apart, just looking upon her face, sadder than she'd ever seen it before, it hurt him.  
  
He covered up his hurt, however, with a deep and painfully pissed off glare at her. "What do you want?" he snapped at her.  
  
She took a step towards him, reaching out to him. Her hand was inches away from his face when she pulled it back, getting second thoughts and grasping her hand like his skin had burned her before she touched him, like you could burn yourself without touching the fire.  
  
She looked at her bare feet, her long skinny legs displayed underneath the haori she still wore, him having ripped her clothes like the idiot he is, and still is.  
  
She then looked up at him, fixing a glare at him and her hands were clenched. "Inuyasha! You have the nerve to do something of that intimacy with me then leave me?"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, his glare faltering a little.  
  
"_Sit_!"  
  
How did he know that was coming? Sighing he slammed the ground, but didn't yell out, he had deserved it after all.  
  
She squatted in front of him, her eyes pained and tears slipping down her cheeks, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you feed me those pack of lies? Why did you say you loved me when you obviously didn't mean it? You used me, didn't you? _Didn't you_?" she couldn't control the sobs any longer; she was usually a strong woman, disallowing anything to make her cry. But now, without her virginity, her innocence, her first time, taken away from a man who she thought loved her, she suddenly felt weak and helpless. He was hanyou, a strong powerful hanyou, who could take her again right here if he wanted to.  
  
"_No_!" his voice rose above her thoughts and her sobs, she looked up to realize Inuyasha had stood, a pained look in his eyes, "I would never use you like that Kagome!"  
  
"Then why…?"  
  
He silenced her with a kiss, it was gentle and chaste, his lips pressed tenderly to her own soft lips as tears continued to run down her cheeks, she was too sore to push him away, their lovemaking still having an effect on her.  
  
"In-Inuyasha," she whispered breathless when he pulled away.  
  
He looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Kagome, I don't know what happened. When I saw you like this." He motioned to her haori-clad body, "I felt so much guilt, I didn't want to mate with you…"  
  
Kagome sniffed and turned away.  
  
"…yet," he finished. Kagome blinked in surprise and turned to Inuyasha to elucidate what he'd just said.  
  
Inuyasha looked away from her, his angry look was concentrated on a tree next to him. The fact that he'd just said that was annoying him to no end.  
  
Kagome looked at him, that small twinge of hope was dead within seconds when he said nothing; she turned away, and said sadly, "I should go back to my time and get some clothes, ne? That way, if you work fast, you can get my smell off your haori."  
  
Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt run through him as he shot out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around he kissed her again, ignoring Kagome's futile attempts to push him away.  
  
He pulled away and looked at her sadly, "I was afraid." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome looked at him with a mystified look. A blush stained her cheeks, which surprised Inuyasha, considering what they'd been doing last night.  
  
"Look, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly picking up her chin and looking at her, his claws caressing her delicate skin. He sighed, collecting his thoughts for the right thing to say, he did not want to screw this up.  
  
"I..." he turned away, blushing softly, "I was afraid, afraid you wouldn't except me."  
  
Kagome looked at him sadly.  
  
"Since I'm a hanyou, why would you want me," he laughed bitterly, recalling a distant memory he wasn't about to share with Kagome, "And, so, it delayed my mating with you."  
  
He looked away, "If I'd been thinking straight, I wouldn't have mated with you last night."  
  
Kagome looked utterly crestfallen to put it lightly and she quickly willed the tears to not fall.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Kagome," Inuyasha gripped her shoulders and gave her a small shake, looking her in the eyes and wiping away stray tears, "I didn't regret anything I did."  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile to show that she understood, and was listening to his explanation, silently telling him to go on.  
  
"After all that's happened in my life, because of being a hanyou I thought…"  
  
"…That I wouldn't accept you," Kagome whispered, realization dawning on her as she threw her arms around the hanyou and hugged him tight to her, "Oh Inuyasha, you should know that I love you, I love every thing about you!"  
  
Inuyasha tentatively hugged her back, relief overflowing him and it showing in his eyes.  
  
He hugged her tighter to him, crushing her petite body to his firm and toned one as he ran his fingers through her hair, savoring her as if she'd disappear from him at any time.  
  
"It's not that," he whispered his breath caught in his throat, releasing her he looked sadly in her eyes, "Do you know what I've done to you?'  
  
Kagome gave him a dry look, "Yeah, you made me your mate and…"  
  
"Exactly!" Inuyasha said throwing his hands up in the air, "Don't you know what will happen now?" with Kagome's look of confusion he turned away. "Now all my enemies will have something against me. They'll be able to smell me within you; they'll all know you're my mate! Naraku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru. They'll all come after YOU!" Kagome gasped loudly. "They'll come after you to get to me! They'll use you against me, if you die now, you'd be killing two lives!"  
  
Kagome blushed when Inuyasha made a point to look at her stomach and back at her eyes. "Now if Naraku were to catch you, he could use you now more than he ever could before. That's why I wanted to wait to mate you, wait until Naraku was dead."  
  
Kagome looked at her feet, feeling guilty.  
  
Inuyasha smiled sadly and cradled her to him, "It's ok, Kagome, now that you're my mate and you're carrying our child, I'll be sure to protect you all the more."  
  
"You better not throw me in the well," Kagome said crossly.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, "I promise that I won't."  
  
Kagome smiled gratefully and leaned into his embrace, "I love you."  
  
Inuyasha smirked his traditional Inuyasha look, he said smugly, "Oh course you do!"  
  
Kagome pulled back and glared at him, leave it up to him to ruin a moment, he'll never fail you.  
  
"What's with the look? It's only obvious that you love me. I'm the first one you saw when you when through the well, the first person you met." His smug smile grew larger, "and we were forced to work together, it's suppose to work that way."  
  
Kagome smiled, "And you love me because I'm the one that brought you back."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "And taught me how to love again."  
  
Kagome kissed him softly on the lips, savoring his taste and he nuzzled her neck playfully.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat in Kaede's hut dumbly. They were going to go out and search for Kagome and Inuyasha last night but an inhumane howl last night had spooked Sango terribly and he, being the perfect little gentleman had stayed to comfort her. Resulting in at least ten slaps.  
  
Kaede sighed at their child-like behavior and began to leave the hut, "I have some patients I need to see, Shippou is sleeping by the stove, don't let his tail burn."  
  
The two nodded and Kaede strolled out.  
  
Sango and Miroku weren't waiting ten minutes when Inuyasha and Kagome came in. Inuyasha looked like he slept on the ground, he had bits of bark in his hair, and some unknown substance on his face, and he was also missing his outer haori. Kagome, they soon realized, was wearing his haori, and looked as sleepy as the hanyou. She blushed softly when she saw her friends and smiled at Sango.  
  
"Sango-Chan? Do you have an extra kimono I can borrow?"  
  
"Oh course, Kagome-Chan, lets go to the hot springs, shall we?" Sango asked, picking up two kimonos, one for her and the other for Kagome. Sango smirked; she had some questions she needed to ask her best friend.  
  
Kagome smiled at the hanyou before leaving the hut, "I'll give this back soon, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, looking bored as he slumped against the wall, not making eye contact with the monk.  
  
Miroku grinned evilly and stood up; trying to look casual he strolled over to the hanyou. The hanyou, whose eyes were closed moment's before, cracked one molten gold eye and glared dangerously at him. "Watch it monk."  
  
Miroku feigned innocence as he sat next to the hanyou, and then he chuckled, "How was it Inuyasha?"

* * *

Kagome looked up right before she was going to slip into the hot spring, "did you hear something?"  
  
Sango paused as well, "Yeah it sounded like someone was screaming in pain."  
  
The two girls looked at each other with the same look, "Miroku."  
  
Kagome and Sango cracked up as Kagome pulled out some soap, cleaning her face. Sango, noticing Kagome had some dried white substance on her legs before slipping into the water, gained an enlightened look.  
  
Kagome glanced up and saw the look Sango had and she blanched. "Sango-Chan?"  
  
"Kagome-Chan, where were you and Inuyasha last night?" Sango asked, looking innocent. She grinned when Kagome blushed a dark crimson.  
  
"_Ah ha_! So something did happen!" Sango declared in victory, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Kagome nodded and explained the night's events in little detail, not wanting to share with Sango the intensity that they shared, she also left out the argument they had the next morning.

* * *

Miroku smiled, having finally squeezed the story from Inuyasha, which was only a measly _'we had sex'_ strolled along the path to the hot springs ("You even look at Kagome I'll kill you") Miroku hummed happily as his feet began to walk faster away from the hut. A small chuckle escaped him.("No wait, get back here I don't trust you!") Miroku ignored the screaming coming from his hanyou friend until he felt himself being picked up and kicked into the hut by a pissed off Inu youkai.  
  
The hanyou snarled and sat down with a _'feh'_.  
  
The ladies soon returned and Miroku cursed his bad luck.  
  
Kaede, who'd returned without anyone's knowledge glanced at the hanyou _'I suppose the potion wore off' _she smirked, _'maybe I should tell him?'  
_  
She watched the four.  
  
_'Nah.'_  
  
She collected the herbs, however and looked back at Sango and Miroku, smirking she thought to her self, 'I need to make more observations for my potion, since Inuyasha disappeared, they'll do nicely.  
  
She smirked again; this was such a good week for her.  
  
_The End_


End file.
